


De como los Jóvenes Vengadores se convirtieron en Vengadores

by TextingAvengersStories



Series: TextingAvengersStories [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Family, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Kate Bishop
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextingAvengersStories/pseuds/TextingAvengersStories
Summary: La vida de un (casi) vengador es complicada. Sobre todo si hay que compaginarla con unos padres que no saben nada y la universidad. Pero también tiene sus momentos.Asociado al Tumblr https://textingavengers.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es un proyecto en el que llevo trabajando mucho tiempo, así que espero que os guste. Con el tiempo se irá ampliando en otras direcciones, pero siempre va a haber una única línea temporal, todo ocurre en el mismo universo, es decir, todo lo que pase aquí repercutirá en el Tumblr, y en los fics sobre los Avengers, X Men...

Kate Bishop había sido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, niña, adolescente, casi adulta, malcriada, reservada, optimista, dulce, peleona… Pero si algo la definía a la perfección, eso era su decisión. Y tras recibir la noticia por parte de América de que su actual base había sido comprada, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Vale que por base tenían una nave industrial en la mitad de la nada, en la que entraban a robar casi cada mes, pero se habían acostumbrado a tener un lugar relativamente tranquilo en el que pasar el rato, preparar sus misiones.. En definitiva, un lugar en el que estar a gusto. Aquella destartalada nave se había convertido en el casi año que llevaban juntos en el hogar de su extraña familia. Y ahora no se podían quedar en la calle, eso sí que no. Y por ello estaban low dos Jóvenes Vengadores en el apartamento de Kate, vistiéndose con sus mejores galas un frío sábado de enero, para acudir al baile que se celebraba en la mansión familiar de la chica.

\- Kate… ¿Esto se supone que tiene que ir así? - Billy Kaplan, al que la joven había chantajeado sin pudor alguno para que fuera su acompañante aquella noche, se peleaba con unos gemelos demasiado caros para ser reales.

\- ¡No! Eso no es un pisacorbatas, son gemelos ¡Gemelos, William, gemelos! ¡Para los puños! - Ante la mirada del chico, la arquera no pudo hacer más que reír y colocárselos bien ella misma, no sin en el proceso pinchar a Billy, quien se quejó con un sonoro “¡Ay!” - No te muevas tanto, o terminaré pinchándote otra vez. Repasémoslo otra vez. ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿En serio esto es necesario? - si las miradas hubieran matado, para aquellas alturas el chico ya estaría muerto, bien muerto, y enterrado. - ¡Vale, vale! No me mires así. Soy William Johns, hijo de empresarios ingleses. Me he mudado con mis hermanos, Thomas y Claire, a Nueva York para recibir la mejor educación empresarial posible. Juego al criquet desde los cinco años, y estudié en uno de los mejores internados de la campiña inglesa. Nos conocimos en tu academia de baile, cuando tú salías de tu clase de ballet y yo iba a buscar a mi hermana. ¿Me olvido algo?

\- No, todo bien. - Tuvo que admitir Kate. - No te olvides…

\- La mansión tiene tres pisos, en el bajo están los salones donde estará todo el mundo, en el segundo está el despacho de tu padre, adonde tú irás. Me tengo que quedar abajo, con tu familia, siendo el novio perfecto, mientras tú te excusas al baño, y avisarte si suben. Lo tengo.

\- Bien, vale, lo tienes… Es solo… Se me hace rara la idea de robar en mi propia casa. 

La pequeña discusión cesó mientras la pareja bajaba a la calle. Un coche los esperaba en frente del portal, con el chófer uniformado, para llevarlos a la casona Bishop. El trayecto de apenas un cuarto de hora que separaba ambos domicilios se le hizo eterno a Kate, mientras que Billy jugueteaba nervioso con los puños de su camisa. Y es que ciertamente, a la joven se le hacía rara la idea de entrar a robar en su propia casa, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? De haber sido en otras circunstancias, se lo habría pedido directamente a su padre, y sabía que él se lo hubiera dado, con decorador de interiores incluido, para hacer el lugar más acogedor, pero no quería involucrarlo. Por aquella misma razón nunca le había dicho que llevaba más de dos años entrenando con un Vengador, que había adoptado su alias tantas veces que ya lo consideraba suyo, que tenía un grupo de amigos extraordinarios con los que pateaba el culo a los malos. O al menos lo intentaba. No quería poner en riesgo a su familia, y a pesar de no llevar máscara como Spiderman, quería protegerlos, a su padre, a su hermana, incluso al marido de ésta, de todo el mal que pudiera. Y si eso pasaba por robar a su propia familia de vez en cuando, tendría que acostumbrarse.

La casa estaba a rebosar de gente, y un letrero en la entrada explicaba como aquella noche se celebraba la gala benéfica para anual de los Bishop para la policía neoyorquina. Nada más entrar, su hermana la abrazó por los hombros, y al ver que acudía acompañada de un chico, empezó a bombardearla con preguntas y más preguntas. Al de poco allí aparecieron, bajando las escaleras, los dos hombres de la familia, su padre y el marido de su hermana, y durante un momento, la estampa parecía la de una familia rica y normal. Pero Kate se recordó a sí misma que no había aceptado la invitación de su padre por el baile y el champán, que los estaba disfrutando, sino por una razón mucho más urgente por la que se veía obligada a acceder a los registros de su padre. Se excusó de su familia, dándole un pequeño apretón en el brazo a Billy, antes de subir las escaleras hacia el piso en el que estaban las habitaciones.

Al final del pasillo estaba el despacho de Derek Bishop, todo ordenado, todo impoluto. Detrás del escritorio había una puerta, que daba a su archivador personal. Allí estaba lo que los Jóvenes Vengadores, aunque ni la Shield ni los propios Vengadores los aceptaran como tales, necesitaban. Entre un millar de escrituras encontró lo que se ajustaba a ellos, una propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad, formada por una nave industrial y algo de terreno. “Perfecto” murmuró entre dientes, antes de mirar la fecha en la que su padre había abandonado el terreno, casi diez años. Nadie lo echaría de menos, ni se molestaría en recuperar un solar abandonado hacía tanto tiempo. Dobló las hojas, borró su existencia del registro de la empresa, y salió en busca de Billy, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta del despacho, oyó como unas voces, que le resultaban increíblemente conocidas, hablaban en la habitación de al lado. Con las escrituras apretadas contra su pecho, esperó que las voces se alejaran, antes de que la curiosidad pudiera con ella, y se colara en aquel otro despacho.

Sobre la mesa encontró varios documentos, algunos eran unas escrituras de terrenos en el norte de Alaska, otros eran permisos para extracción petrolera, y otros eran acuerdos con el ejército de hacía algunos años. Lo único que unía todos los documentos, a parte de estar firmados por la Bishop Ink.Corporation, era el sello con el que estaban marcados, un redondel verde, con pequeñas estrellas y un símbolo que parecía celta en el centro. Kate lo reconoció enseguida, era el sello que su padre usaba para marcar los documentos importantes, y con una sonrisa recordó como en su niñez solía cogerlo para jugar a ser él. En silencio se escabulló por fin, y bajó a la planta principal.

\- ¡Katherine! Estamos aquí. - La llamó su hermana Susan con una sonrisa en los labios, y Billy enganchado a su brazo. - Billy me estaba contando vuestra primera cita, ¡Qué romántico! Y tú que siempre te metías del romanticismo de mi Mike…

\- Ya… Esto… Billy es un amor, qué puedo decir. - Dijo mientras apretaba el codo del chico. - Por cierto, cariño, ¿No estabas un poco enfermo?

\- Eh… ¡Sí! Me sigue doliendo la cabeza, la verdad. Y el codo… - Añadió en un tono mucho más bajo. - Si no te importa que nos vayamos…

\- ¡Ay, pobre muchacho! No os preocupéis, yo os disculpo ante Mike y papá. Y portaos bien. - Añadió con un guiño divertido que hizo que la pareja se pusiera roja como un tomate y saliera del lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
